bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Silver-Haired Seireitou
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Talk:Isshin Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 22:24, May 27, 2010 Spoilers I've erased your post on Lemursrule's Blog, since it contained a spoiler. Our Spoiler Policy isn't just limited to articles, but blog posts and forum posts as well. In the future, please avoid posting up any more spoiler information, regardless of whether it's on articles, blogs, or forums. Thank you. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Images Do not arbitrarily change pictures we have a Image Policy as well that picture is not the right replacement. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:22, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Warning for your Language Regarding Talk:Gin Ichimaru: watch your language and tone when posting on talk pages. We do not tolerate foul language on this wiki. Act civilly and with respect to others or you will be blocked. Bleach Wiki:Policy 12:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Every time a new chapter comes out, the info is added based on the first released scan of the chapter. Then every week myself or someone else has to come along and fix the mistakes made by the speed scans (Mangastream & Sleepyfans). I have nothing against either group, but their work is not reliable and can be misleading. As a wiki, we are dedicated to facts and accuracy as it is what everyone reading it expects and is entitled to. Therefore, we have to use the most accurate/reliable translations that there are. Normally we allow the MS translation until Ju-Ni and/or Cnet comes out and then fix it, but in this case it is more complex and a decision was taken not to put the info in yet until we can verify the details. Ju-Ni's scan is nearly ready according to their site, so it will not be long before it is put up. I am sorry you are unhappy about this, but that is just the way we are handling it. 14:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Images All Profile image suggestions are handled on the Bleach Wiki talk: Image Gallery. Place all requests in the proper section found there. Thank you. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Attitude Do not get an attitude with me. Your edit was undone because it lacked a referenced. It says right in our manual of style that any edit lacking a reference will be undone. It is up to you to reference it. It is my job to make sure that the policies of this site are followed. So watch your attitude--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:54, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Its simple actually. Buy a man a fish, he will have food for a day, teach a man to fish and he will have food for life. If we just fix people's mistakes they will never learn, if instead we udno their mistakes and tell them why it was a mistake, they will fix it themselves and learn for next time.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:35, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy Please note that it is not permitted to add titles of upcoming episodes to anywhere on this site other than the spoiler page. You have previously been directed towards the Bleach Wiki:Spoiler Policy. Please take the time to re-read it. Additionally, 313's title has not been revealed. If you want a more reliable place to get episode titles from, check ANN, Wikipedia is subject to randomers and trolls adding nonsense (so are we, but we tend to be quite quick to catch it). 14:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: The discussion was over, policies are policies!! :Again, closed discussions are not to be edited, I assure you God has already more than likely read what you wrote, regardless if I removed it, he would not edit a closed discussion as policies are policies!! Sei, you have been around here long enough to know how closed discussions work. Don't edit them, end of story. I have put in a lot of hardwork to this wiki and when someone comes to this wiki and says that something that we have told them is "annoying" I tend to take offense to it. Insulting something on this site is insulting the hard work that everyone has put into it. Sarcasm is a tool to use to prove a point. Disagree with my comment all you want but I was not going to sit there and take Ten saying that something we had already told him would not change is annoying. I don't know what is going on over there at the fan fiction wiki but it seems to be turning into an anti Bleach Wiki breeding ground. We have had trouble with several of your members lately. Perhaps all of you just need to stay away from this wiki for a while until you settle down.-- : In all fairness, God, I have not heard anything over on our fanfiction wiki about Bleach wiki. And the "anti-Bleach wiki" stuff you're sensing is not just fanfiction wiki members. Just last week, I saw a discussion on Narutopedia about how distasteful Bleach wiki is for its members attitudes and I've heard multiple discussions about it on Wookieepedia and Star Wars Fanon- wikis with just as strict, if not more strict policies as your wiki - for the exact same reason. If you're concerned with anti-Bleach wiki sentiment, looking within, not at the outside world. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 04:00, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Lets drop this now, we have high standards here that people do not like, we are not concerned about what others like to moan about elsewhere, we like how our Wiki is and will not bow to that sort of pressure, if you do not like our rules and policies then this isn't the place for you, end of story, now stop with the counter productive moaning!! :::I said leave it, you are on your way towards a ban!! God was not the only one disagreeing and does not think he IS god, seriously harassing people now!! ::::Nobody ever said our rules were perfect but they are still RULES and breaking them is not allowed, now stop harassing people!! To avoid a huge messege wall, let's discuss something that has been on my mind for ages now. On a site where you hold no power. it's about NF, a spam is awefully a small thing for a infinite block. The Ten Tails seems to ignore this fact, but it is fact nonetheless.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 03:44, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Block You have been warned a number of times before about your attitude and editing of closed discussions above. All I will add to that is this - you have been blocked from editing this wiki's articles for 2 weeks for your insulting of another user here this morning. Please use that time to reflect upon your attitude towards users on this wiki. Just because you don't like them or agree with them does not excuse your behaviour to them. If you have difficulty in acting civilly towards someone, then I suggest that you stick to your point and minimise what you say when talking to them - after all the less that is said, the less chance there is of any unintended hurtful words. Please note that any further blocks for this kind of behaviour will be longer (as is the case for all repeat offences). 09:37, October 18, 2012 (UTC)